


Wedding Gifts

by Writing_squiggle



Series: Domestic Shakarian Oneshots [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Fluffy, and dogs, and is my real dog in real life, balak is a ruder, bc too pure, post marriage flufff, so ill fight u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing that the person who single-handedly stopped the Reapers is getting married enough to make people overzealous. Garrus and Shepard have to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I should prolly mention about Harvey (who was brought up in Clotheslines and Memories as to be my own dog) is a purebred poodle. He's got dark curly fur and is considered to be a small standard. He can't handle stress and is the biggest suck up in the world, his full name is also Harvey's Bristol Cream. Which is a cream sherry that my grandma used to drink every night since she had a major heart attack at the age of forty. She also ended up living another forty years despite having been told to only expect about five after the heart attack.

Shepard lay sprawled on her large bed, she heard Garrus shuffling around in the living room. Shuffling on the soft sheets she kept her eyes closed and pretended to be asleep, feeling content. Harvey, the dog they recently adopted, had pressed himself tightly against the back of her legs. After the hard, muscle aching rehabilitation they still would act up. So Shepard basked in the lack of pain in her legs. He grumbled in his sleep as Garrus’ footsteps came down the hall to their bedroom.  
  
“Shepard,” his hand gently grasped her shoulder and shook it.  
  
“I need your help.”  
  
With a sigh Shepard extracted her legs from the dog and wrapped a silky bathrobe around her. Loosely tying a knot in the tie she walked into the living room and quickly stopped in shock. It was full of boxes and crates of various sizes, picking up one of the smaller ones near her she opened it.  
  
Inside was a paper card with a varren wearing a wedding dress which inside were the words, _Thanks for not killing me, Balak_ , were printed and a box of…  
  
“Authentic Batarian Shard wine brewer,” she mumbled, reading off the box.  
  
“Why on earth would I need this?”  
  
“We also have six pairs of washers and dryers, five dishwashers, sixteen mixers, fourteen Margarita blenders and I’m not even halfway through these,” he pulled up his omnitool and checked off another talking fish.  
  
“Do you mind if I frame this?” Shepard looks over the card from the Batarian terrorist.  
  
Garrus gave a shrug and wrenched open a crate.  
  
“I think,” as the panel came off, “that people found out about our wedding.”  
  
“Do you think that I can just give subtly give this to one of our friends,” her finger tapping on the ‘Guaranteed rectal bleeding’.  
  
“Not if you want them to remain friends,” Garrus replied dryly, crouching down looking in at what looks to be another washer dryer combo.  
  
“White elephant gift exchange then,” she tossed it on an emptied crate and looked around the room again.  
  
“I think we’re going to need reinforcements,” Shepard turned to get properly dressed and make some calls.  
  
“Damnit Lola,” James laughed, “you certainly end up in the weirdest situations.”  
  
“I see it finally got here,” Liara stated, hands on her hips while Javik loitered next to her.  
  
“They were originally sent to Alliance command but Hackett just redirected them here,” she further explained, “after scanning for any bombs of course.”  
  
“I guess it’s a bit comforting to know that a bunch of strangers don’t know where we live,” Garrus’ voice rumbled from inside one of the crates.  
  
Shepard stood silently, overlooking the crates with her commander pose. Garrus knew that look, she was hatching a plan. Though last he saw it, it was how to take down Cerberus and not how to tackle a bunch of presents from an overzealous galaxy.  
  
“Keelah, that’s a lot of presents,”  
  
“Garrus, Vega, the two of you are opening crates. Javik and Liara are organizing them into piles using biotics and Tali and I will count.”  
  
With the six of them, working together, they were able to finish the work near the end of the afternoon. Although Garrus shoed her inside to take a short break when he noticed her favouring her ‘good’ leg. Quarantined to the kitchen, she made food for the six of them (though it was mostly just sandwiches). Due to advances in repairing her immunity Tali could now eat food that hasn’t been decontaminated and could even take off her mask for a short period to eat it. The first time she had eaten food this way, wet sloppy tears spread down her face as she chewed the food.  
  
Though when Shepard carried out the food, careful not to trip over the dog so eagerly waiting for food, her face was one more of gratitude than unkempt joy.  
  
“Keelah, this had worked up an appetite,” her hands going to unclasp her mask with a hiss.  
  
“There’s also lemonade and granatus,” Shepard said placing the plates on an empty crate.  
  
“Let me go grab those and some glasses,” Garrus said quickly hopping up and out of the room.  
  
“Heres the list,” Tali transferred it from her omni-tool to Shepards.  
  
“What are you going to do with all of this,” Liara asked, munching on a turkey sandwich.  
  
“I was thinking of maybe donating it to the refugee homes,” Shepard looked out wistfully, pulling a slice of turkey out to give to her begging dog.  
  
“Though good luck getting rid of this Lola,” James pointed out, kicking the Batarian Shard wine brewer.  
  
“Don’t underestimate her,” Garrus rumbled, returning with drinks.  
  
With drinks in hand, four yellow and the other two a dark purple, Shepard raised her glass to the air.  
  
“To lunatics with no sense of constraint, you just gave a bunch of refugees thirteen margarita mixers.”  
  
Following in her absurd toast, the rest raised there glasses as well.  
  
“I thought there were fourteen?”  
  
“I’m going to keep one, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I wonder what I got, oh Keelah Shepard."  
>   
> "No take backs! That's a rule to white elephant gifts."


End file.
